Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here *Yes we've seen the commericals and Yes we have an article ... good one too. Find it here, Starry Night Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Mine is Zarengo just like that, but i may not be online for a while cuz my x-box is not working, and is being repaired right now--Radzon 06:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah thats me, it was just a typo, sorry...--JohnSpartan117 08:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Where is the Plasma Mortar Article? *I think the covanant weapons page needs to be updated with a plasma mortar article like the one I created but that was deleted. -- Pronunciation *I think hard to pronounce words should have how to pronounce words should have how to pronounce them in parenthisese. Ex. merine(mar-een) I can pronounce that but not sharquoi, only type it. :Well, alien names we don't know how to pronounce because we've only seen them in text. Sharquoi I'd pronounce "shark-woy(rhymes with boy)", but that's not official. --Dragonclaws 00:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, well I just wanted to know how to pronounce these things but if there not offitial...eh oh well. Thanks. Wait a minite I'm saying oh well alot aren't I...yeah I am. *Hey, how would you pronounce Jirallhanae?--prophit of war 01:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC)69.152.233.196 01:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **I pronounce it "jee-ral(rhymes with Paul)-hawn-ay", but that's an actual word in Korean, so I could be wrong. --Dragonclaws 01:43, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *Hows about Mjolnir eh? Some same its ma-jole-ner but people who know their Norse history say its Mee-ole-ner.--Rot 2330 6.12.06 *It's mee-ol-nir. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm 13:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) * Ill type it into one of those text talk things --Climax Viod 13:27, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Covenant Ship Classifications We need to hammer out what is real and what isn't. It's getting crazy with people making up ship classifications so please prove these exist in the Halo Universe: *Holy hell. I know that's the biggest oxymoron of all time, BUT...wow. You're going insane killing these things. ESEMONO, I BEG YOU: READ THE BOOKS AND SEE FOR YOUR OWN EYES! Okay! I will provide your little page numbers later, but first...Cheersm RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :That's all I want is page numbers, if they have page numbers they can stay. -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I've provided quite a few (and I apologize if my remarks sound heavily laced with sarcasm...it is probably because they are). I don't have my copy of Halo: The Fall of Reach, so I won't be able to look them all up, but when UNSC AI #23 gets on tomorrow I'll have him cross reference for them.--Rot 2312 6.12.06 :::No that's great! I'm so glad that someone is finally making an effort to hammer out what's real and what's not. -- Esemono 10:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Assualt carrier/flagship :*'DELETE no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 01:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::*Umm... Didn't Chief and Fred capture one of these in FS?? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm 01:26, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::*I believe you're refering to the Ascendant Justice which is a Covenant Assault Carrier that is listed as a Flagship because it was the lead ship. The term Flagship is just whatever ship is in charge of the fleet. Flagship is not its own class of ship as any ship if it is in charge of the fleet can be a flagship. Often during a battle the flagship will change ships as vessels become damaged or destroyed -- Esemono 01:47, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*Well, I don't think the Ascendant Justice is an Assault Carrier ... --'Rot' 1853 7.12.06 :::::*Please keep the debate to whether or not this article, Assualt carrier/flagship should exist or not. I moved your arguement to the Talk:Covenant Assault Carrier page where you can discuss removing it from that article as its listed as being a Covenant Assault Carrier. *Covenant CAR-class Heavy Cruiser :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Further Investigation' - You know, I don't understand you at all. This shoot first ask questions later style war you wage on Covenant ships is rather annoying. As for the CAR class, it is not mentioned in the book, but transmissions found on Bungie's site prior to Halo CE's release describes two ships as CAR class. It does now, however, state the type of ship. Thus, further investigation is needed.--'Rot' 1522 7.12.06 ::*If I shot first and asked questions later these ships would be deleted and you would be trying to provide proof in order to recreate them. As it stands I haven't shot anything. ::*As for the ship. In transmissions is states that the SCS Hermes II recieved a transmission from, "CAR Contrition (DE H c-5)". So from that little quote we've determined the Contrition is: A) a Heavy Cruiser B)is 300 m to 1400 to 1782.2 m long C)Has 5 Plasma Turrets and laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers? We know all that from, "CAR Contrition (DE H c-5)"? -- Esemono 03:22, 8 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Supercruiser :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Battleship :*'DELETE no known info about where this came from. -- Esemono 22:18, 20 November 2006 :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep- In halo the first strike, pg 32, It says: He saw the fant outlines of dozens of Covenant Battleships in low orbit.Admaral Sozai *Covenant Flagship :*'Change Article' This article should be changed from an article describing a TYPE of ship to a Halo Terms and Phrases article. Flagship is not a type of ship just the title of whatever ship is in charge of the fleet. If it is shown that the Covenant have their own type of ship that is called "Flagship Class" then this can be changed to reflect that -- Esemono 04:22, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Change Article' - As per Esemono -- Yamanba 04:50, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Possible Correct might have been mentioned in the books but still no page number.-- Yamanba 06:32, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Page 37, 54, and 155 of Halo: First Strike, as well as several others that I am too lazy to look up, refer the the Ascendant Justice as a Covenant flagship, or just flagship. " A flagship,' the Chief murmured. 'Interesting.' -37, "The flagship was close. Too close." -54, "The Covenant flagship smoothly accelerated insystem." -155, " 'The fleet is curious why a Covenant flagship is here, but not suspicious enough to question our authority...' " -155, I figure these four should do.--Rot 23:24 6.12.06 ::*They same the name '''Flagship' but is that a whole new class/size of ship or just an existing class/size of ship that has been designated the "Flagship". RelentlessRecusant has "specifically" checked Halo: First Strike and stated that the flagship is TWO kilometers long Yet you state that the Ascendant Justice is a Flagship even though the Ascendant Justice is THREE kilometers long. -- Esemono 10:49, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::*My understanding of flagships is that the flagship is just the one ship where the admiral is located usually, but not neccessarily the biggest ship in the fleet. Often the flagship will change during the course of the battle as ships are damaged or destroyed. Granted we're talking about an Alien species here.... -- Esemono 11:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Perhaps...perhaps. I'll continue looking into it.--'Rot 1708 7.12.06 *Covenant Carrier :*'DELETE''' no proof has been brought forward.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Turn with me now to page 195 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. There you will find this, "The carrier, the Lawgiver, turned, and lasers stitched the frigate. Several beams painted its hull, heating the shields - before another destroyer crossed the line of fire." This is during a Covenant battle between Elite and Brute ships. There are no UNSC personnel present (except for the Prowler Dusk viewing from a distance). That's proof enough for me.--Rot 2256 6.12.06 ::*Does it say how big the Lawgiver is? Cause this quote sounds like they just used the term Carrier as in short for Assault Carrier -- Esemono 11:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Maybe so, but that would be speculating.--'Rot' 1528 7.12.06 ::::*If we had more information we could make sure. I'm guessing there is no size given for the Lawgiver?-- Esemono 01:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Sources Provided Goodness gracious...this is one of the most titanic wastes of time ever, but I guess Rot and I will do it. *Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Possible Correct - HBO calls it an Covenant Battlecruiser in this image but no mention of CCS-class-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' Proof offered here. Esemono, you seem to be looking at the wrong ship in that image. HBO refers to it as a Battlecruiser. --Dragonclaws 01:54, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::*That's the name of the ship class, Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. So you're saying that there is a Battlecruiser AND a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser? -- Esemono 03:53, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::*No. It's just that you said "assault carrier", which is Regret's ship, and we're talking about the CCS-class, which is the Truth and Reconciliation, refered to in the image as "Battlecruiser." --Dragonclaws 06:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Ahhhhhhh my bad I must of copied and pasted that from the Assault Crusier -- Esemono 11:27, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *So just to clarify Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser is considered Cannon because of this quote: :"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS battle groups; make it three capitol ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us" -Cortana, Pillar of Autumn level. However there is no mention of the term Battlecruiser. :and :HBO calls the Truth and Reconciliation a Covenant Battlecruiser in this image but no mention of CCS-class :Combine with The two above quotes are linked by the Transmissions where it stated that the, SCS Pillar of Autumn received a transmission from the "CCS Truth and Reconciliation (DE H c-1)" -- Esemono 03:34, 8 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant supercarrier :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward. As shown by me moving the articles to the Proven section, I remove my Deleteion vote.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::As per Rot. ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. :*'''Keep - One page 236 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, you will note "The Unggoy Kwassass knew his pace aboard the Covenant supercarrier Sublime Transcendence." Above this, in the chapter data log, it says "ABOARD FLEET CARRIER SUBLIME TRANSCENDENCE, IN ORBIT ABOVE JOYOUS EXULTATION, SYSTEM SALIA". Thus, it can be concluded that not only is the supercarrier a Covenant warship, but it is also called the fleet carrier.--Rot 2315 6.12.06 ::*'Keep' - It's also mentioned in The Fall of Reach. I'll come back with pg. numbers soon. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm :::Supercarrier wasn't even mention in FoR. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 20:19, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::*'Keep - It is mentioned in halo first strike, on page# 338 Where they are recovered by hundreds of '''supercarriers' and cruisers''Admaral Sozai *Covenant Frigate :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward. As shown by me moving the articles to the Proven section, I remove my Deleteion vote.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::See the Battle of Reach, Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Battle of Delta Halo in their appropriate books. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 20:19, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep - Keyes refers to some of the Covenant ships attacking Sigma Octanus IV as the equivalent of a UNSC frigate. After that, the ships are just refered to as Covenant frigates. --Dragonclaws 01:03, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep'- Turn with me now to page 192 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. It reads, "A holographic frigate pair appeared on the deck and sped towards them: the Tenebrous and the Twilight Compunction, commanded by the alpha Jiralhanae, Gargantum." Then on 193, "The frigate pair split to miss the carrier in their flight path. The enemy ships, and their plasma torpedoes, became obscured by the bulb of the sleek carrier." just in case you thought they were UNSC frigates.--Rot 2301 6.12.06 *Covenant light cruiser :*'DELETE' no proof has been brought forward. As shown by me moving the articles to the Proven section, I remove my Deleteion vote.-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Two were in the depths of Reach's gravity well in that business w/ the Ascendant Justice. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Strong Keep - Actually, if you would be so kind as to read Halo: First Strike page 167 for me. I believe the text goes something like..."Two exceptions to this patrol pattern were a pair of light cruisers hovering over Menachite Mountain" and earlier on page 167, to distinguish light from heavy, "There were a total of thirteen heavy cruisers and three carriers moving three hundred kilometers above the surface of the planet." You might want to double check before declaring something as false.--Rotaretilbo 17:59, 06 December 2006 ::*Thank you for providing sources and page numbers! Its users like you who make Halopedia a stronger more respected Halo database! -- Esemono 01:45, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant CPV-class Destroyer :*'Confirmed' - As shown in the Transmissions-- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :As per Esemono. RelentlessRecusant ' 20:19, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Covenant Assault Carrier :*'Possible Correct - HBO calls it an assault carrier in this image -- Esemono 12:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*Keep - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Your word isn't proof, Halo sources please -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Good enough? *Reverence-class Medium Cruiser :*'DELETE no known info about where this came from. As shown by me moving the articles to the Proven section, I remove my Deleteion vote.-- Esemono 22:18, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' - Non-fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 02:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Still no proof provided that its NON-Fanon -- Esemono 03:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Strong Keep - Would you be so kind as to read Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 191 for me. I believe the text goes something like..."Voro resumed breathing. They were his now to command and send into battle. As was the Reverence-class cruiser Incorruptible." Again, please double check before calling something false.--Rotaretilbo 18:04, 06 December 2006 ::*Thank you for providing sources, your contributions are highly valued! -- Esemono 01:45, 7 December 2006 (UTC) And don't worry, Esemono. I'm keeping a sharp look over fanon ships. I am not purposely making up fanon, and if you check the page histories, you'll see me reverting fanon stuff. Cheers,RelentlessRecusant ' 02:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Ship Naming Scheme RelentlessRecusant has been able to hack the article titles allowing special characters to be used to display the article name i.e. it's now possible to ilovebees all in lower characters. It has been proposed that for ships that we italicize the name. What is consenus with the naming convention? Should we italicize the names? Something else? -- Esemono 16:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) For all ships, I recommend...''XYZ-class Cruiser, ABC-class Frigate, etc...for individual ship names, use: UNSC XYZ, or for Covvie ships, use JKL. This is standard naval terminology. To write a hyperlink to a UNSC ship within an article, insert: For example, appears as . Come and Learn Thats all I will do in the form of bringing people. I shall do nothing more, I am not a seeker. I am what is sought after. '''Helen -Current Mood; Annoyed and Humbled to an extent *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Fanart I propose that we not allow fanart on articles for which a screenshot can be obtained. That is, accept fanart for things from the novels and ILB, but not the video games because we can use a canon image. --Dragonclaws 04:06, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. If a picture exists you can't use FanArt but if there is no visual representation then DECENT fan art is OK. If the community decides that one particular fan image is offensive, or stupid, then it shall be removed. -- Esemono 13:52, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Weird permanent glitch in halo 2 *For some unknown reason, the brute plasma rifle, covenant carbine, ghost and spectre and banshee's guns, warthog machine gun all suddenly have an increased firing rate. :Never happened to me. Just to clarify, have you modded it? --Dragonclaws 05:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I never modded my xbox, though I wish I could--Doomguy0505 ::The needler went so fast, that on Gravemind, I killed both brutes before cortana even starts to say "They don't have shield generators, but take them out before... he's berserking". I have no idea what triggered it --Doomguy0505 06:57, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Weird indeed. I suggest you try posting it at High Impact Halo; they might know of it. --Dragonclaws 10:13, 4 December 2006 (UTC) *The covenant elites have also been dummified, as in they cannot hear other covenant firing at you, which makes hitting them in the back really easy. Has anyone got this problem? --Doomguy0505 05:41, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Silent and Mute It is rather troublesome to me, but I have made a penultimate decision. Because of the persistent efforts of several users that I will not identify, I am leaving Halopedia. So, those that beleive I am detrimental, see who will expand your ship articles, make your templates, make articles that spawn because of newly released information. When users vandalize the ship articles, who has the knowledge to judge if it is canon. And since you're the ones challenging what I've written, why don't you do and look it up? Oh, never mind. Just have fun. Keep up the work. Sincerely, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 16:31, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :This is how the world ends... --Rot 2327 6.12.06 Inside the Halo Universe Should we put the new ships article Inside the Halo Universe bit on the Main Page ? its big anoth and a whole differnt part of the Halo Universe --Climax Viod 14:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Once it's actually in a good state, definately. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ''' 20:16, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Banshee Builders At my Wikipedia user page, I made an unofficial group called the Banshee Builders where members would do research on Halo Banshees (Possibly other vehicles), post the information gathered, and possibly even make something resembling a working Banshee some day. It would be interesting to other Halo fans and also make video game history. The link is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Eiyuu_Kou. I hope this will grow into something special. Right now I need somebody to put it in a nice format and request its own page if it does well. I also used one of your pictures for the Banshee Builders' user box. If it is copyrighted, let me know what I must add to allow use of it. --69.239.175.29 22:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC)